Sailor Venus (Chris1988 Style)
Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Ami/Sailor Mercury - Dawn (Pokemon) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Becky Lopez (George Shrink) * Lida/Sailor Jupiter - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Sammy's Mom or Ikuko Tsukino - Megera (Hercules) * Luna - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Haruna - Serena/Sailor Moon * Naru Osaka or Molly Baker - Raye Hino (Sailor Moon) * Melvin Butler - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Kuin Berriru - Domino (Pokemon Mewtwo's Returns) * Jedite - Naraku (Inuyasha) * ???? Baker - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Susan Baker the Youma or Morga - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Sammy's Dad or Kenji Tsukino - Hercules * Andrew - Dan Kuso (Bakugam Battle Brawls) * Flau - itself * Sammy Tsukino - Lewis (Meet the Robinson) * Serena's Classmates - Ash's friends and rivals (Pokemon) * Neflite - Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Zoycite - Fish Eye (Sailor Moon Super S) * Peter - Himself * Mika Cassidy - Rilley (Inside Out) * Princess Saffron - Daisy (Pokemon) * Raye's Grandpa - Harold Shrink (George Shrink) * Ugly Slime Face - Herself * Malachite - Tiger's Eye (Sailor Moon Super S) * Crane Game Joe - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Greg - Barry (Pokemon) * Yuuchiro (aka Chad) - George Shrink * Artemis - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Prince Darien (Bad) - Roland Bellyache (Chipmunks go Into the Movies) * Queen Serenity - Max Taylor's Mum (Dinosaur King) * Moonlight Knight - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) * Alan - Zirconia (Sailor Moon) * Ann - Queen Nehelenia (Sailor Moon) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Chitose Fujinomiya (Goldfish Warning) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Kikyo (Inuyasha) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Serena/Sailor Moon * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn- Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Zirconia - Zigzag (The Thief and the Gobbler) * Tiger's Eye - Commander Tyle Rourke (Altantis the Lost Empire) * Fish Eye - Helga (Atlantis the Lost Empire) * Hawk's Eye -Erik Hellstron (Altantis the Lost Empire 2:Milo's Return) * Queen Nehelenia - Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby doo and the Witch Ghost) * Queen Nehelenia (Old) - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) Trivia: * this is the first spoof of Chris1988 * This show will use the DIC/Cloverway dub. * Like the original series, this series will be produced with 159 episodes. It will also have English Dub movies. Gallery: Sailor Venus in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Sailor Venus as Sailor Moon Dawn in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Dawn as Amy/Sailor Mercury Becky Lopez in Small of the Wild.png|Becky Lopez Rukia Kuchiki smile.jpeg|Rukia Ku as Sailor Jupiter Zoe Drake in Prehistory in the Making.png|Zoe Drake as Sailor V Rex Owen in Carnival of Chaos.png|Rex Owen as Tuxedo Mask Meg in Hercules.jpg|Megera as Shingo's Mum Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-1216.jpg|Lady as Luna Raye hino happy...jpg|Rei Hino as Naru Osaka Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Satoshi as Gurio Umino Domino Pokemon.jpg|Domino as Kuin Berriru Miss Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Miss Miller as Molly's Mum Claudia Vorstein-0.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Susan Baker the Youma Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Shingo's Dad Category:Chris1988